mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lezalit/Interactions
This is a list of interactions for Lezalit. Introductions "Yes? What is it you wish?" To pass the time of day with a fellow traveller, if you permit. :"Very well. I do not mind. My name is ." :"I am the second son of the count of Geroia, of whom you have no doubt heard. Having no inheritance of my own, I came here to seek my fortune in Calradia, training men in the art of battle. Unfortunately, the lord here in (town) has no taste for the disciplinary methods needed to turn rabble into soldiers. I told him it was wiser to flog them now, then bury them later. But he would not listen, and I was told to take my services elsewhere." :"So, if you know of any commander who believes that his purpose is to win battles, rather than pamper his soldiers, I would be pleased if you directed me to him." :I might be able to use you in my company. ::"I would be pleased to ride with you, at least for a little while, for pay and a share of any loot." ::"I am a skilled swordsman, and I can also instruct your men in fighting. But I warn you that I do not care to fight for a leader who is lax in discipline with his men, for the long run they will not respect a soft hand." ::Good, I'll be happy to hire someone like you. :::"Ah, one last thing. I would ask for an initial bounty of 400 denars before join your command. It's my principle never to enter someone's service without receiving the payment I deserve." :::Alright, here's 400 denars. You are most welcome in our company. ::Actually I have no wish to provoke a mutiny in my ranks. Good day, sir. (Decline) :I'll let you know if I hear of anything. Good day. (Decline) Nothing at all. My apologies. (Decline) "I have gone from court to court, but I have not yet found a lord who is to my liking." (Later Encounter) Retirement "I would like to inform you that I wish to sever our relationship. I intend to seek alternative employment." Rehire "Captain. It is good to see you. When last we parted, I was ready to swear that I would not serve you again, but perhaps I judged you too harshly. All over Calradia, men sing your praises. I have tried serving in other lords' armies, and believe me, what I have seen of them restores my opinion of your leadership. If you would have me in your company, I would fight for you again." Gather Information "Captain... as you may know, I helped train the garrison of Dhirim. One of their number has lately been in touch with me, and suggests that if I were to visit him, he could pass me information on events within the (Occupying Kingdom). I am willing to do this, if you can spare me. While it is a great disgrace to be a traitor, there is no dishonor in making use of one." Right to Rule "Well, sir, the heavens have instituted a hierarchy in this world, and normally I would have no truck with usurpation. But I also think that the kings of this land are a weak and sorry lot, not worthy of the name of king, and that leaves the crown free to be taken by a better man, such as yourself." "I would indeed, sir. I think you can unify this land, and then we'll be able to raise an army such as Calradia has not seen for many generations -- Swadian lances, Vaegir archers, Rhodok spears, Sarranid swords, Nord axes, and Khergit skirmishers, and take it over the mountains to subdue all the lands that the Calradic emperors once held away." "Give me leave for a few weeks, sirs, and I will let all the worthy men of this land know that you are the one to unite not just Calradia, but all the other Calradic dominions. For according to my thinking, no one should be king here unless they have the capacity to rule the entirety of the realm -- and you alone have demonstrated such a capacity, sir." Awarded a Fief "You do me a great honor, captain. In Geroia, a youngest son such as myself has few opportunities to earn a fief of his own. But here, in Calradia, there is still the chance for a man to win with his sword what was denied him by his birth! I shall hold (the fief) as your vassal, and raise an army to fight for your glory and for mine." Event: Ismirala Castle "Do you see that fortress up there, on the spur over the valley? Ismirala? I spent a winter there some years back, trying to train the lord's men." "I say 'trying' because in my opinion, Vaegirs don't take well to discipline. Finest archers you ever saw, and good riders too, but they have no stomach for fighting in ranks. Their skills serve them well enough against Khergits and Nords, particularly when they can hide behind walls, but Sarranids can match them arrow for arrow, and I've seen Swadian knights cut through Vaegirs like a knife through butter. Now, a Rhodok spear-wall is designed to stop a Swadian charge in its tracks, and it usually does." "If anyone were to unify this little land of ours, I'd sign up to serve them, free of charge. I'd put together an army of Rhodok spear with Nord footmen on the flanks and Vaegir archers in front, take along some Khergit scouts to find and fix the enemies, and some Swadian lancers and Sarranid mamlukes to finish them off. I'd take that army over the mountains and make the whole world kneel to Calradia.... Of course, that's what the Emperors thought, and in the end the tribes took away their Empire." Personality Match: Artimenner "Captain. It is a pleasure going into battle with men like Artimenner by my side." "He is a professional soldier, and though he may not be as fast on his feet as some others, he knows the wisdom of holding together in a disciplined battle-line. You showed good sense in bringing him to this company." Personality Clash: Ymira "Excuse me, captain. A few minutes ago, I had expressed the opinion that liberal use of the lash and occasional use of the gallows is essential to keep soldiers in line. Men without a healthy fear of their commanders are more likely to run from battle." "That chit Ymira saw fit to admonish me for this. I will not have my methods questioned in front of the men, and I will not serve any commander who tolerates such insubordination in his company. Thank you for allowing me to speak my peace." Personality Clash: Bunduk "Sir. Bunduk is incorrigibly indisciplined. During that skirmish, I called out to him that should hold ranks with the rest of the battle array. He called back to me that I should 'get stuffed.'" "Sir, such defiance of proper authority is a corrosive influence on our company, and I shall have him flogged if he does so again." Right to Rule Objection: Borcha "I understand that you've sent your man Borcha to proclaim to all Calradia that you intend to free all the miscreants of this land upon your accession to the throne. What a foul idea... Men must be governed, (sir/madame) - with whips and chains and the noose, if necessary. You'll find that out the hard way if you become (king/queen), I'll warrant." As an Enemy "Well, (playername). We meet as enemies. I confess that I have mixed feelings. It grieves me to make war on you, but if we meet in battle and I prevail, I will have defeated the worthiest foe in all Calradia, and I will know that my mastery of the military art is complete!" Category:Interactions